Lost
by Speciall Ed
Summary: The Planet Express ship was accidently shot down onto an uncharted planet. How will the crew survive without technology and will they ever escape?
1. Chapter 1: Where are we?

**Lost**

Chapter 1: Where are we?

**Disclaimer: If I owned Futurama, you'd know.**

Hermes walked towards the large red Planet Express building. Normally, he'd only bring a small stack of papers with him to the office, but today wasn't normal. The Professor decided to bring the entire Planet Express crew with him on a vacation. And by saying decided, he really meant that the court ordered him to. So there were going to visit some exotic island somewhere out in space.

The building was now in sight, and Hermes could see a few figures standing outside, waiting.

Fry was there with a suitcase, sunglasses, and a Hawaiian shirt instead of his usual red jacket. Leela also had a suitcase, and a cage, apparently for Nibbler. Bender didn't have anything, but that was normal for him. He'd just steal what he needed anyways.

Amy was there with fifteen oversize suitcases. Hermes didn't really want to know why. Zoidberg was missing. Hermes took this as a good sign.

He walked up to the building and unlocked the door. Everyone followed him into the building, grabbing seats at the big round table near the ship. Soon, Professor Farnsworth walked in. He didn't have anything special with him.

"Well," he said, "What are you doing, just sitting there. Hurry up, put your stuff onto the ship before Zoidberg gets here."

Everyone dashed from their seats and ran up to the ship. But it was too late. "Hello friends," Zoidberg said, walking onto the ship. "Today was trash day, so I couldn't find anything in the dumpsters. I have nothing to bring with me."

He looked around to see no one watching him. He just decided to be quiet and listen to Hermes, who had just called for everyone's attention. "All right people, listen up," he said. "We are taking care of some final few things before we leave. First, role call. Fry?"

"Here."

Leela?"

"Here."

"Professor?"

"Eh, oh, whaaa. Honestly, it's not mine."

"Amy?"

"Yeah."

"Bender?"

"You suck."

"And last, and least, Zoidberg?"

Zoidberg made some odd giggling sounds.

"Alright," Hermes continued on, "Now for sleeping arrangements. This counts for the ship and the hotel. Fry and Bender will have their quarters. Leela will share with Amy. The Professor and I will take the cargo hold. Zoidberg, uhhh, I don't even care. Just find someplace."

The Professor gave Leela directions, and she lifted the ship up. She was about to leave the atmosphere when she was forced to move with the rest of the traffic in a different direction. She followed the line impatiently until she saw where she was heading. Everyone aboard the ship heard a loud cry "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

On a giant stage was the greatest hero of all time, Zapp Brannigan, and "faithful" companion Kif. They were ready go out for war. There wasn't a particular reason; it was more of a publicity stunt.

Ships from around the galaxy were coming to see the _Nimbus_ lift off. Zapp notices a familiarly green ship in the line. He grinned and started to head in their direction.

The crew had to get off the ship to allow it to be searched, though why, no one would ever know. Fry and Bender were walking around when they ran into Zapp

"Hey," Zapp said, "I remember you. Weren't you enlisted in the army? What are you doing here?"

"Uhhh, you don't know us," Bender said quickly.

"Yeah, we're, uhhh, new here."

"Wait," Zapp said, acting unusually smart, "You're –"

Zapp wasn't able to continue, for Leela had walked up to him and kicked him in the usual area. Zapp fell to the ground with his hands between his legs. He looked up at Leela.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Nothing," Leela responded, "It's just been such a long time since I did that last. C'mon guys, we can leave now. And Bender, did you have an illegal crate of booze in your room?"

Bender looked around and said, "Of course not! Why would I ever have booze?"

Leela ignored Bender's obvious lies and led the two back to the ship. She sat down at the controls and saw Zapp running towards the ship. At this sight, she floored the gas and took of, literally, like a rocket.

Zapp sighed as he saw the small green ship take off. Why wouldn't Leela fall for his seductive charm? He knew she just hadn't felt "The Urge", as he called it, yet. He turned around and boarded the _Nimbus_.

In the control room, Kif was waiting for Zapp. Not really, time without Zapp was better, but the sooner this thing was over with, the better. Zapp had the crew lift off the ship and started to look out the front window.

After about fifteen minutes, Kif finally decided that he should ask for orders.

"Hmmm," Zapp began to think, "We need to make this look like a war, right? Okay, spin the ship in circles and fire randomly into space."

"But sir-" Kif began to protest.

"Kif," Zapp said, "You can either listen to me or go on bathroom duty with me. It's almost time for my weekly shower."

Kif started to feel nauseous, and ran over to the controls. He spun the ship around and fired around thirty torpedos.

Meanwhile, Leela had decided that being 10,000,000 miles away from where she had last seen Zapp was a safe distance, and she began to slow down.

She looked out the window and to her left and saw a small group of orange moons, clustered around a very large green planet. She called the Professor up to the controls.

"These moons aren't even on the map, Professor," she said, "Where are we?"

"Hmmm," the Professor said, "It appears that we are in uncharted space. We better be very careful to get back on track, or we may be lost in space."

Before another word could be spoken, a torpedo, seemingly coming from nowhere, shot towards the ship and into the cargo hold. After the explosion, Leela lost control of the ship.

"The engines," she cried, "I've lost control of the engines!"

The ship began to get pulled in by the gravity from one of the moons. It was close to the size of Earth.

"Brace yourselves!" Leela shouted to everyone on board as she began to see land. She gasped. The orange she'd seen was water. It was a giant orange ocean. They'd crash into the water and drown. And then she saw it, a small island directly below them. She prayed that they'd hit it. By luck, they did.

A few minutes after the crash, Fry crawled out of the wreckage and coughed. "Where are we?" he asked.

"We're lost," the Professor said, "In uncharted space."


	2. Chapter 2: Something Good?

**Lost**

Chapter 2: Something Good?

Leela sighed as she sat down on the sands of the beach by the edge of the orange water. She looked at the sand and began to think about the previous events.

The Planet Express Crew had been stuck on the moon for a day now, and it didn't look as if the ship would be repaired anytime soon.

Shortly after the crash, an inspection of the ship began. The dark-matter engines were horribly damaged, and without any technology besides the stuff that survived the crash, escape didn't look likely. The front end of the ship was crushed, and Bender and Hermes were working on that.

Leela continued to stare at the sand, her thoughts beginning to drift. Her life was going great. She had met many people, her relationship with Fry was improving, but she wasn't sure if that meant anything.

And her parents. She had just gotten in contact with her parents. She had a loving family that she knew of for the first time in her life. And with one random torpedo, the life that she loved was ripped away from her.

Fry was assisting with the inspection of the ship. He and the Professor were looking at for one last time. He didn't really want to, but with the Professor's horrible eyesight, he was the only available helper at the time. Zoidberg was out looking for food, and Amy was trying to build a shelter. There were many loud crashes, followed by strings of curses in Martian.

"Good news," said Zoidberg, walking out from a group of trees. "I found food. Oh, the fruits, such colors! And many good roots, but no trash."

"That's great Zoidberg," said Leela, getting up, glad to see that something was going right. "Now, where is it?"

"Oh," Zoidberg said, a slight hint of worry in his voice. "You wanted Zoidberg to bring some back?"

"Yes," Leela growled.

"Zoidberg didn't know," he continued on, referring to himself in the third person like he did from time to time. "But, they were so tasty. The juices, yum!"

Leela sighed. She was about to go back to her moping by the water when the Professor spoke up.

"Well, that means we'll have to gather food elsewhere. We need to go fishing. Fry also discovered a small hole in the ship, besides the one made by the torpedo. It was in the cargo hold. A small group will take a boat out with fishing supplies, and see if they can gather anything lost in the water while they gather food."

"Wow, Professor" Hermes said, "You really know what you're doing."

"Of course," the Professor said, "This is the third time this has happened to me."

"Wow," said Fry.

"Yes, and in both of the previous times, I was never found, so we need to gather food to last us for all eternity."

"Wait, if you were never found-" Amy said.

"One group will make fishing supplies, the other will build a boat," the Professor continued on, ignoring Amy.

Amy, Professor Farnsworth, and Hermes went to go make fishing supplies, leaving the boat to Fry, Leela, Zoidberg, and Bender.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Kif, what the results of the attack?" Captain Brannigan asked from his chair.

"Sir," Kif said, "That was a day ago, why do want to know just now?"

"I just remembered," Zapp said.

Kif sighed. He turned around and went to a control panel where he printed out the stats of the attack.

"Let's see," Kif said, looking at the paper, "Of the thirty shots fired, twenty exploded by themselves, three were lost in a black hole, five to a planet, and two of them hit spaceships. The ships were…" Kif couldn't read the last line, listing the ships the two torpedoes reached. The last line was cut off. "It doesn't say."

"Great," Zapp said. "Now lets just wait for something to happen."

No one had to wait long.

A random crewmember watching a random screen was about to fall asleep. But the screen started to beep. He lifted his head and looked at the screen. It showed a ship was coming towards the _Nimbus._

"Sir," he shouted, "A ship is coming up at twelve o'clock!"

"Twelve o'clock?" Zapp asked, "That's not for another seven hours."

Kif sighed. "Sir, first of all, it's eight o'clock, it's in four hours. Second of all, that means there in front of us."

"Well turn on the view screen like I've been telling you for the past fifteen minutes Kif!"

Kif sighed, again. He hated his job.

Drifting towards the _Nimbus _was a single ship. It was a silver ship, shaped like a disk with an orb coming from its center. Orbiting on the edge of the disk was a group of small, sharp spikes. It also had a burn mark on it, as if a torpedo had hit it.

"Well, I'm bored," Zapp said, walking away. "Tell me how it ends, Kif."

Zapp walked for only thirty seconds before something had happened. A figure was teleported onto the _Nimbus_. It appeared right in front of Zapp. When he bumped into it, he looked up and gulped.

"Pathetic human, I am Lrrr, of the planet Omicron Persei 8."

Kif heard a loud scream. _'Not the holo-shed, again!'_ He thought. But weight, with Zapp's enormous stomach, it would take at least a minute for him to reach the holo-shed. Something was wrong. A second later, the wall behind Kif exploded as Zapp ran into the control room, still screaming.

All of the crew, under the training of the great Captain Brannigan, prepared for battle. Of course, Zapp's great training for battle said, "If attacked within your own ship, run away." Fortunately, the crew was very good at that.

Kif never had any luck; he and Zapp reached the last escape pod. Normally, he'd rather stay on a ship full of bloodthirsty killer aliens than be stuck with Zapp in a tightly enclosed space, but Zapp pushed Kif in.

"So, my faithful Kif, where are we headed?" Zapp asked.

"Well sir," Kif said, "If nothing goes wrong, we'll head to the closest intelligent planet."

Of course, immediately after Kif said that, the pod was hit by a stray laser shot and it started to fall to the barren moon below them.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Leela was beginning to loose it. Nothing was going right. Even building a primitive raft wasn't going right. She looked up to the sky and saw a faint explosion.

"Great," she said, "No hope of ever being rescued and were on a moon with an exploding atmosphere!"

"Don't worry," Fry said, "I'm sure something good will happen soon."

Then, a small silver pod collided into the island with great force.

"See?" said Fry.

Leela realized Fry might be right.

"Kif, status report," a faint voice said. A voice that made Leela cringe.

Or Fry might be completely wrong.

"Is this what you call 'something good'?" she yelled.


	3. Chapter 3: A Problem

**Lost**

Chapter 3: A Problem

**The stats counter died. I had 2,000 hits for AWIYS. Oh, well.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Zapp heard a shout from outside the crashed escape pod. He was suddenly very happy. Although he didn't realize how dire his situation was, so he wasn't unhappy to begin with. Zapp stood up to seethe person he loved in front of him, "Hello my – oomph," was all he was able to say before Leela punched him in the stomach.

"How dare you try save me from a planet of no return?" she yelled. "I'd rather be stuck with everyone, even Zoidberg, than be saved by you."

"Uhhh, Leela," Kif cut in, "We had no idea that you were here. We were attacked and the Nimbus had to be evacuated. It blew up."

"Well that's good news," said the Professor, walking out of a bush. "There may be more wreckage we could salvage from the ocean now."

"Yeah Leela," Fry said, "I told you something good would come. We might be able to get off the island now."

"Of course. Now if you'll just finish the raft, we can go out to sea and get some food."

"We don't need food," Bender shouted out.

Everyone turned around to see what Bender was talking about. He had tied up Zoidberg and was trying to light a fire.

"Untie Zoidberg right now," Hermes shouted, coming out from the bush. Everyone was greatly surprised to see the bureaucrat care so much for Zoidberg. "I take that back," he continued, "Leave him tied up, I don't care, but I'm not going to eat the filthy scum."

Everyone agreed with Hermes, so they all turned around to get back to whatever they were doing. Zapp was following Leela around, Hermes was talking to Professor Farnsworth, and Zoidberg was tied up. This left Kif, Fry, and Bender to building the raft. Kif, being bossed around by Zapp all the time, was very skilled at survival skills, and the raft was back on track for being completed. But he wasn't focusing entirely on the raft; there was a question on his mind. Where was Amy?

Originally, Amy went hunting for fishing supplies with Hermes and the Professor. Yet it appeared that the Professor was supposed to be on some sort of medication. He kept on drifting in and out of sanity. After a while of going between helping and talking about the last time he was lost for all eternity, he wandered away from the group.

Hermes and Amy ran after the senile Professor, and miraculously, had found a thin, stringy type of leaf on a huge, red tree. It was near fifteen feet long, and would be great as string. Hermes went after the Professor and left Amy to gather supplies. It was hard work; the string was very tough and hard to pull off the tree. After a while, Amy gathered a sufficient amount of string. She headed back to the crash site.

As she drew closer, she was surprised to hear an argument going on. She recognized one of the voices as Leela's, but the other's was odd. It wasn't a Planet Express crewmember. She thought for a moment before she realized it. It was Zapp Brannigan's. And if Zapp was here, then that meant, "Kif!"

Kif had just finished the raft when he heard a voice behind him. He turned around to see a very happy Amy running towards him. She ran right up to him and kissed him.

"Awww," said Bender, "I wish I had my camera."

"Well," said Professor Farnsworth, "We might be able to get it back. Now that we have all of our supplies, we can build the raft and set out for WORLD DOMINATION!"

"You mean food and ship parts, right?" Leela asked.

The Professor screamed and ran into the forest. ""He's been doing that a lot recently," said Hermes. "I'll go get him."

"All right," Zapp said, "Me and Leela will go out to see, by ourselves to get the supplies. Everyone else, do something useful."

Leela elbowed him in the ribs. "Not happening," she said. "Fry, Bender, Kif and I will go. Zapp, Zoidberg, and Amy will wait for Hermes and the Professor."

Leela turned around to grab the supplies Amy dropped at the entrance to the Forest. But before she could reach them. She tripped over a root and fell.

"My leg!" she cried.

"I'm a doctor!" Zoidberg shouted, rushing over, somehow being untied. He looked at Leela for a minute before saying, "It's the flu."

Kif sighed and walked over to Leela. He took one glance and said, "It's broken. Fry, Bender and I will go fishing, you'll have to stay here."

Zapp made a sensual growl and Leela just groaned.


	4. Chapter 4: Fishing

**Lost**

Chapter 4: Fishing

**Sorry for the delay, people. I had a few ideas for this chapter, but I had so much schoolwork, I forgot them. And then I get a Thanksgiving break, but I've been busy until now. It's been a while since I last updated, I hope this chapter is as good as the others. **

Leela sat by the ocean. She looked over to the raft. Kif was putting the finishing touches on it. To Kif's right, Fry and Bender were making fishing poles. Unfortunately, Fry had somehow figured out how tie his hands together. Bender laughed at Fry and charged him five dollars to untie him. He'd figure out a way to get money anywhere, even on a deserted moon.

Leela heard a sound and turned around. She saw Hermes emerge from a bush. He had the Professor with her, and he seemed to have calmed down. Hermes went over to Kif and the Professor sat down, tying some twigs with leftover string. Leela turned back to watching Kif, when, to her disgust, Zapp walked over.

"Hello, my sensual Leela," he said.

He crouched down to get closer to Leela, and wasn't paying attention to what he was doing when he put his hand on Leela's leg.

"Owww!" Leela screamed.

Dr. Zoidberg ran over to the two. "Be careful," he said, "Her condition is contagious. You don't want to die too."

"Dr. Zoidberg," Leela said, "It's just a broken leg."

Dr. Zoidberg walked away. Leela heard him mutter, "Poor thing, she's in denial."

Leela sighed as Zapp walked away, as Zoidberg said that for everyone's safety, she should spend the rest of her days in solitary confinement, where her deadly disease wouldn't harm anyone. Zapp, being an idiot, followed.

Leela stared at the orange water for a few minutes before she noticed a shadow coming up behind her. She looked back and saw the Professor.

"Kif, Fry, and Bender are heading out," he said, surprisingly calmly. "Are you going to go over to them to say goodbye?"

"Professor," she said, "I can't. My leg is broken, I can't walk."

" Ahhh, but with my new invention you can. I call it, a cast," said Professor Farnsworth.

Leela decided to ignore the fact that this wasn't a new invention and took it from him. It was made of thick twigs in a circle, with leaves inside for cushioning, and held together with string. She tied it around her leg and stood up.

"Wow, it works!" Leela exclaimed. "Now I just have to test how well it works."

Leela walked up to the raft, where everyone else was standing, waiting for the fishing crew to set sail. Leela saw Zapp and walked up to him. Balancing herself on her broken foot, she swiftly kicked Zapp in the usual area.

Both of the fell to the ground in pain, but it didn't take long for Leela to stand up again.

"It was worth it," she said. Zapp, on the other hand, didn't feel that way. He was on the ground when Fry, Bender and Kif set out to salvage what they could.

Bender, Fry, and Kif drifted slowly away from the shore, into the orange water. They all were looking for any wreckage they could find; as it was possible it would help them escape the island on the moon.

Bender suddenly spoke up. "This ship needs a name. How about the B.S.S. Bender?"

"The B.S.S. Bender?" Kif asked.

"Bender's Sailing Ship Bender," Bender said. "You know, something to let any creature on this moon know of Bender's glory."

"No," said Kif. "Ships are often named for women. How about, 'The Amy?'"

"Yeah right," said Bender, "So people can know how you got pregnant?"

While Kif and Bender were arguing over a raft very few people cared about, Fry was looking for wreckage. He was desperate to do something right, something to make Leela happy. Looking out as far as he could see, there was an odd shape sticking out of the water.

"Look!" Fry shouted, "Out there. There's something out there."

The three began to paddle out to where Fry claimed to have discovered something. They drew closer, and it was obvious that they would have some stuff to bring back.

Meanwhile, back at the island, the Professor was working on an invention. He and Hermes were trying to make some type of signal to send out for foreign ships to see, anything to be rescued. They were just putting finishing touches on a rocket-like distress call.

Leela, desperate to get away from Zapp, went over to see what Hermes and the Professor were making.

"What are you making, Professor?" Leela asked.

"Well," Professor Farnsworth said, "Since we'll only be able to see ships at night, we're making a signal for them to see during daylight hours. I call it, an explosion. We're about to test it out."

"But its almost night time," Leela said.

"We know," said Hermes, "We need to see how effective it is."

While the three crewmembers were talking, Fry, Bender, and Kif landed back on the beach. They placed the still unnamed raft in some bushes and walked over to Leela, Hermes, and the Professor.

"We're back," Fry said.

Everyone looked at them as Bender dragged a sack towards the Professor's little group. He dumped it out and everyone stared at its contents.

The group had managed to retrieve some plating from the ship, a crate of beef jerky (apparently belonging to Hermes), some wiring from an electrical system, a box of matches, and a cage.

"What's in the cage?" Amy asked.

Leela stepped forward and opened it. She gasped. "Nibbler!"

Indeed, Nibbler, who was forgotten until this moment, was discovered, and it looked like he was in good health.

"Hooray!" shouted Bender, "Food! Who's hungry? I can cook the little runt."

"No," Zapp said. Leela was surprised. Zapp was showing a new side of his personality. It was almost impressive to Leela. "He probably tastes awful." Leela sighed, _'Forget that thought, then.'_

"Everyone!" Hermes suddenly said, "The Professor's done with the distress signal."

"You mean rocket, right?" Leela asked.

"Whatever."

The Professor lit the fuse and watched the rocket shoot up. It went higher and higher.

"After it leaves orbit, it should go off like fireworks," the Professor said.

"Hey," Amy said, "Isn't that a ship?"

Everyone looked to where she was pointing. It was a ship. Everyone suddenly realized they might be rescued today. The watched the rocket fly closer and closer to the ship when it exploded.

They looked up to see what the ship would do, but it wasn't there anymore.

"Don't tell me," Leela said. "That rocket, did it just blow up that ship?"

"Whoops," said the Professor.

Leela sighed, they were still lost.

**While I was typing this, I got two reviews for this story. Thanks to Apollo13 and Lunar Lily Muse. **


	5. Chapter 5: Beer

**Lost**

Chapter 5: Beer

**Disclaimer: I don't own Futurama. Any relation to previous Futurama episodes is intentional. Any relation to any other show is purely coincidence. **

**Those of you who reviewed know that I sent out a letter asking whether or not I should continue with Zapp and Leela or try a new sub-plot involving Bender. Of the six people who got the message, five reviewed, two for Bender, three for Leela. I thought for a while, knowing that I'd be letting a large group of reviewers down, either choice I made. So I spent some time thinking about what to do, and figured out a way to mix both plots together. **

**This is done with the help of a suggestion from AthEnA1999. **

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The crew stood on the shore of the ocean, eyes to the sky. They watched their hope for rescue fall apart in the sky and plummet towards the other end of the island and the jungle. The explosion was supposed to save them, but instead it did the opposite. Everyone was pretty depressed by this. Except for Fry. He thought the explosion was pretty cool.

"Come on everyone, let's go to bed," Hermes said.

They all headed towards some huts Fry and Bender had worked on the first day of the accident. Of course, Bender, being selfish, made sure his was obviously better than everyone else's. He let Fry have a room, too, in case a monster attacked, he'd need a distraction to get away.

When Fry asked why him, Bender responded, "I'm not letting Zoidberg have a room here!"

As they were walking to their beds, Bender started to get an odd pain in his central processing unit. This, of course, was odd, since he couldn't feel. Bender went to bed, ignoring the problem, and decided he'd worry later.

Bender got on his hammock, made from the sack used to salvage the ship parts. He shut his eyes and began to dream.

_1. 00. 1101. 001100. 110101. 00110101. 110111011. 00111111. 0101010. 1101101110. 111. 111011. 1110101001. 1101010. 1000001. 2. _

Bender woke up with a gasp. In his dream, he'd been having sex with a hooker-bot. But then there was that 2. Everyone knows that 2's don't exist. Something was very wrong. He stroked his chin. His rust was a little annoying; he'd shave in the morning and have a beer. _'Wait! Beer!'_ Bender was going sober.

The next morning, everyone except Bender woke to a loud explosion. They all ran outside to see Bender with the book of matches from the other day. He was launching the rockets, which seemed normal, as it was the morning, when the signals were to be sent out, but he was launching them at each other.

"Bender," Fry shouted. "What are you doing?"

"Two!" Bender replied, shouting so loud, he could be heard over the next explosion.

"Look!" Leela said, "That rust on Bender's face! Bender's sober!"

Suddenly, Bender ran off into the woods, shouting, "I'm the greatest!" But not before picking up Kif and carrying him off into the woods against his will.

"Kif!" Amy shouted. "We've got to help him!"

She faced the rest of the crew.

"We have to save him," she repeated.

"Of course," the Professor said, "If we don't how will find organs in case we need to replace ours when we need them."

"What?" Any gasped.

"I said we need him for his survival skills," Professor Farnsworth.

"That's a relief," Amy said. "I thought you said you needed him for his organs."

"That's good, too," the Professor said, "Now it's even more important we rescue Lieutenant Kroker." Amy groaned. "Hermes, Amy, you'll go hunt for Bender and Kif."

"Why isn't anyone else coming with us?" Amy asked.

"They'll be helping rebuild our rockets."

Amy sighed and followed Hermes into the jungle.

The Professor faced the rest of the crew and Zapp. "Alright, anyone know how to make organ-harvesting tools?"

"I thought you said we'd be making rockets," Fry said.

"Ohhh, lets make those, too," the Professor said.

Zapp watched as the crew walked away, following Professor Farnsworth. He smiled. They wouldn't need him. He was to good looking to worry about making life saving (or killing in the case of the Professor) skills. He needed to find more important things, like a way to get Leela to sleep with him.

Zapp walked into Leela's little hut. It was small and simple. A mattress made of leaves was in one corner, under a wall that said, "Bender was here." Next to it was a cage.

Zapp figured that the cage must contain some sort of drug. Something that would help her resist "The Urge." There was no other explanation. He opened it and saw, not drugs, but a little furry black creature with three eyes. And very sharp teeth.

Leela heard a scream from her hut. "Ugghh, he didn't open Nibbler's cage did he?"

Her question was answered with many large growling sounds and a few gurgles.

"Yup," said Fry.

"Leela!" shouted Zapp, "That thing, it ate all of our food!"

"What?" Leela asked. She faced Fry. "Ugghh, come on, let's go get some more food."

"Oh no Leela, you're not going," said the Professor. "You're leg may be able to walk, but it's not strong enough for a hike through the jungle. Fry will come with me to help gather food, and Zoidberg will sniff it out."

"Wait, your leaving me, alone, with Zapp?" Leela asked, clearly appalled and disgusted.

"Yes," said the Professor.

Zapp made a purring sound.


	6. Chapter 6: A Plan

**Lost**

Chapter 6: A Plan

**Hey everyone! I'm back! Sorry for the 1 and a half months wait, but I really didn't have time. I'm serious, between projects, tests, and family issues, I've only had enough time to read and review, not write. The few times I could write, I had writer's block and played video games instead. So today, I got on the computer and saw a news update. FUTURAMA WILL HAVE 4 STRAIGHT TO DVD MOVIES. (Not definite, but 99 percent chance of happening.) So I started thinking, and ideas started flowing. This all is just coming right out of my head, no planning, just typing. I hope you like it. By the way, ignore the Author's Note at the bottom of chapter 5.**

"So, my sensual Leela," Zapp said, "What shall we do now that were finally alone?"

Leela pushed him away as he crawled over to her and said, "_We_ won't be doing anything. I don't trust Zoidberg to find food and not eat it, so _you_ will go fishing while _I _make the rockets."

Zapp tried to think of a way to get him to work with Leela. Then he got the idea to think like her. He'd make himself look like a pathetic worm and have her feel sorry for him.

"But Leela," Zapp said in a pathetic and desperate voice, "I can't fish."

Leela sighed. "Zapp, your pathetic."

_"Excellent,"_ thought Zapp.

"But I'm not letting you use explosives. Go fish!"

Zapp sighed and drudged over to the shore. He picked up one of Amy's fishing rods and sat on a small rock that acted as a seat. He stared into the orange waters and looked at the odd fish-like creatures in the water below him. He wondered why none of them were going for the bait. Then he realized there wasn't any bait.

He put the bait onto the hook and stared back into the water. He became drowsy and slowly drifted off to sleep…

"ZAPP!" Leela shouted.

"Huh! Wha? Oh…" he muttered, jolting upright. "Did I catch anything?"

"Yes," Leela said…

"Alright!" Zapp exclaimed.

"…But it was stuck there for a few minutes, died, and was completely eaten by the other things in there."

"…Oh, uhhh, will you sleep with me anyway?"

"Get back to fishing!" Leela shouted before walking back to the distress signals / rockets.

Zapp sighed and went back to staring into the water. But this time he was smiling. While sleeping he thought of a plan. He was sure this would work on Leela. So as Leela built the distress signal, Zapp mentally planned out how his idea would work out.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Jimmy cracked corn!" shouted Bender drunkenly as he staggered through the forest with his hostage.

"Bender! Stop!" Amy cried.

"And no one cares!" Bender continued his song.

"Wait up you worthless tin can!" Hermes shouted. He was really tired, bureaucrats weren't used to anything faster than the speed of paperwork, which tended to be slow and tedious. Nonetheless, Hermes continued behind Amy, panting and weakened, but still following anyway.

"She'll be wandering around the mountain…" Bender continued his serenade to folk songs as a frightened Kif decided whether being lost in the forest was more dangerous than being stuck with a drunken maniac.

Eventually, Bender worked his way to the edge of the forest where many bendable saplings grew. He saw them as girders, and immediately went to work, bending a few of them before placing Kif on the ground. To make sure Kif didn't get away, Bender lightly placed his foot over Kif.

Shortly afterward, Amy and Hermes came into the clearing.

"Bender, let him go!" Amy cried.

Bender turned towards the two and inadvertently let his foot off of Kif. But instead of returning Kif, some of the older saplings Bender bent shot up, launching Kif over towards the other side of the island, where Zapp and Leela were.

He landed in the water, close to the shore. Because he was made of a system of bladders, and not bones, he wasn't very heavy. He drifted to the shore and stood up. At the exact same time, Fry came back through the clearing and into the camp with supplies. The both looked towards Leela and froze.

Simultaneously, they said, "Oh. My. Lord."

Directly in between the two was Leela and Zapp, deep in a kiss.


	7. Chapter 7: Splitting

**Lost**

Chapter 7: Splitting

**I updated this story around two weeks ago. I got seven hits for the new chapter so far. There's some sort of question I should ask about that, but I'm not sure what it is…**

Fry and Kif looked on at the two on the beach. They were left speechless. How in the world was Zapp able to successfully come on to Leela?

They continued to see as the saw Leela over Zapp, still kissing. Suddenly, Zapp rolled over. They then proceeded to watch as Zapp tried to do… things, with Leela. However, Leela, acting like her normal self again, punched Zapp in face.

Fry and Kif continued to stand there as Leela started beating the crap out of Zapp, not showing any signs of stopping. As they watched in confusion of what was happening, the rest of the Planet Express crew stepped out of the forest behind Fry.

As they stepped out, they saw Leela hurting Zapp, which was normal. Amy saw Kif standing and unharmed, which was quite relieving. Bender didn't really see anything, as he was to sober for his circuits to function fully properly and continued to softly sing old folk songs.

Amy ran forward to embrace the squishy alien, but when she neared him, instead of smiling with glee like he normally did around her, he continued to stare forward, looking at nothing in particular, just thinking.

Amy looked back to the crew, trying to see if any of the mentally stable members knew what was wrong. They didn't seem to know, but there were still watching Leela beat up Zapp, which was nearing the record time of three straight minutes without stopping to yell at him. With the exception of Fry and Kif, none of them knew what happened, but they could only imagine it was pretty bad.

"Kif?" Amy asked, "What happened?"

"Leela and Zapp… Kissing," Kif said, still staring forward.

"That's funny Kif," Amy said with a giggle, "But what really happened?"

"He's telling the truth," Fry said, running up to Amy.

Kif and Fry were both put into deep shock when they saw Leela and Zapp kissing. However, Kif was a very intelligent being, unlike Fry, who could be compared to Zapp when it came to intelligence sometimes. Kif was simply repressed most of the time. While Fry had just given up on thinking about it, Kif was still able to think about for some time more. But as smart as Kif was, something as utterly shocking as what he had seen before was too much to think about, and even beings like the Flying Brains or the Nibblonians would not be able to think about it for too long.

Kif finally snapped out of his trance and started speaking to Amy. "It's true! After I landed on the beach, I stood up and saw Leela, on top of Zapp, kissing!"

While Fry and Kif were convincing Amy, Professor Farnsworth and Hermes were whispering to each other.

"Do you think he has the same blood type as me?" Muttered the Professor.

"I don't know, mon, but it looks like Leela is giving you many chances to find out," replied Hermes.

The two continued to discuss the stability of Zapp's organs as Leela finally finished inflicting pain onto Zapp. With one final kick to the crotch, she walked over to Hermes and the Professor.

"Sorry guys," Leela said, "Unfortunately, Zapp still will be needing his organs."

"Ohhh," the Professor moaned, depressed about his loss.

Fry and Kif walked up to Zapp. He had bruises all over his body, a few cuts, and it looked like a broken nose.

"Your lucky Zapp," Fry said, "If Leela's leg wasn't broken, it would have been a lot worse. Just look on the bright side." Fry continued to be oblivious of his surroundings.

"The pain," Zapp managed to wheeze.

Fry and Kif were able to help Zapp up and assisted him in walking over to the few small huts and setting him on a rock as a seat. The rest of the crew walked over to Zapp, after Leela had informed them all what had happened.

"What did you do?" Amy asked.

"Well…" said Zapp.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_It started out when you left to find your crazy robot and gather food. Me and my sensual Leela were left alone, and I was ready to have some fun. However, it didn't work out as I expected. _

"_We won't be doing anything. I don't trust Zoidberg to find food and not eat it, so you will go fishing while I make the rockets," my Leela said, resisting my charm._

_So I went over to the shore and started fishing. Of course, I'm too sexy for such work, and I eventually fell asleep. The next thing I heard was Leela again. _

_"ZAPP!" she shouted._

_"Huh! Wha? Oh…" I said. "Did I catch anything?"_

_"Yes," she said…_

_"Alright!" I exclaimed. I knew this would impress Leela_

_"…But it was stuck there for a few minutes, died, and was completely eaten by the other things in there."_

_"…Oh, uhhh, will you sleep with me anyway?"_

"_Get back to fishing!"_

_I knew I was close. I knew Leela had thought I was pathetic, and that technique had worked before. So I decided to work off of that. I wandered back to my seat and looked into the ocean. I waited a few minutes before I put my plan into action. I pretended to fall asleep again. _

_Only this time, I did something different. I fell forward into the ocean. Leela heard me splash and ran forward to help me. She pulled me out of the water and below her very sensual body. _

_She then proceeded to ask if I could hear her. I could of course, but made no answer. I held my breath as she tried to find one. Believing I stopped breathing, she tried CPR. After a minute of acting dead, a suddenly returned the kiss she was giving me. _

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Wow," said Fry.

The next second then became an incredibly painful one for Zapp as Leela's rage returned, showing no mercy. After a minute of watching, Fry finally thought it would be a good time to pull Leela off of Zapp.

"That's it!" Leela shouted. "I will not spend anymore time with this pervert! I'm splitting off from this group to form my own shelter!"

"Wait," Fry said, "I'm coming with you."

"Thanks Fry," she said after a second.

"Before you go," Zapp said, "Think of this. Anyone who stays with me will et beer."

Leela walked back to Zapp. "You mean to tell me," she said slowly, trying not to lash out at Zapp right there, "That you've had beer all this time, and didn't give any to Bender, even when he kidnapped your officer!"

Zapp got down on one knee and held Leela's hand. "I was saving it, for us," he said, looking up into her eyes, hoping she'd fall for it.

"Don't touch me," Leela said.

Zapp sighed. "Well, it looks like the robot will be staying with me. And so will Kif!"

"What?" Kif asked.

"Kif, you'll be staying with me," said Zapp.

"But, sir," Kif started.

"No buts, Kif," Zapp said. "You still owe me some bath duty. Now come."

Kif let out a sigh of defeat and walked over to Zapp. Amy followed behind, not wanting to leave Kif. The Professor and Hermes walked over to Leela, and Nibbler ran up to Leela and was soon being held in her arms. This left only Zoidberg.

"Which side wants Zoidberg?" the lobster asked.

"Neither!" shouted both groups as they walked away.

Zoidberg let out a small moan before walking into one of the huts the crew left behind.


	8. Chapter 8: Attack

**Lost**

Chapter 8: Attack

Kif and Leela followed Zapp, helping Bender with his walking. They were hopeful that Zapp would come through with his promise of beer.

"Here we are!" said Zapp, crouching onto the ground. He started to use his hands to dig out his stash of beer. With a grunt, he lifted a large box up from the hole. On it was a pale green label that said "BENDER."

"Zapp!" Amy exclaimed, "Leela mentioned a box of illegally imported beer on the ship. That was Bender's beer, how could you keep it a secret?"

"This wasn't Bender's beer," Zapp said. "It belongs to Redneb, whoever that is."

Kif sighed, "Sir, you read the label backwards. It does belong Bender. Let's just give him a bottle."

Suddenly, Bender collapsed on the ground. Kif and Amy ran up to him. It didn't take a long examination to figure out that he had run out of all fuel and had shut down.

"Quick," Kif ordered, taking charge for once, "Hand me a bottle!"

Zapp tossed him one.

"A full one! And stop drinking them."

"Sorry," Zapp replied handing him another bottle. Kif opened it and poured it into Bender's mouth. Nothing happened.

"Maybe there's some emergency reactivation code or something," Amy suggested.

Kif opened Bender's chest plate to see if there were any odd numbers on it. "Here's something. Uhhh, 4 8 15 16 23 42."

Bender started making beeping noises. Suddenly, he shot up, knocking Kif backwards. "Woohoo, Bender's back Jerkwads!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Leela and Fry were walking through the woods, looking for supplies for a new shelter. Fry was unable to start a conversation, however, as Leela was still muttering incomprehensible curse words.

They had left Hermes and the Professor behind to work on figuring out a way to escape from the island.

Leela reached up and grabbed a few large, green leaves and handed them to Fry. He grabbed them and threw them over his back and continued on.

Back with the Professor and Hermes, they were figuring out how to build a dark matter engine. It was hard work, but they new they had fuel. Nibbler would be able to create a great supply of it, so all they had to do was figure out how to harness the energy from it.

They walked over to the hut where Zoidberg was lying and started dragging a large piece of metal from Zapp and Kif's escape pod away, thinking that it'd be useful.

They went back to the small pile of supplies and got back to work.

Leela and Fry had gathered a decent amount of supplies when Fry brought up a question.

"Hey Leela," Fry started.

"Not now Fry, I'm not in the mood," Leela replied, ending her count of curse words and insults at one hundred and eight.

"No, this is important. You know how it's kind of unofficial, but the line between groups is drawn at Zoidberg's hut?"

"Yeah," replied Leela.

"Well, the Planet Express Ship is on our side of the island. Why aren't we staying inside that? It's got to be better that a hut made of leaves."

Leela stared at Fry for a moment before saying, "I don't know. Fry, that's genius! C'mon, let's get back to camp. Oh, and bring those leaves. Nibbler still needs a good bed."

The two marched back to camp, not noticing the pair of eye watching them as they headed back.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bender got up and looked around.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You got sober, kidnapped Kif, and then catapulted him across the entire island," Amy said.

"Cool," Bender said.

"What? You don't even want to apologize?" asked Amy.

"No, not really," Bender said, looking at Kif. He decided he needed another beer, and headed over to the crate. "Ohhh, I was wondering where this went," Bender said, picking up a bottle and cradling it near his face. "Did you miss Daddy?" Bender asked the bottle of beer before opening it. He was about to drink it when Zapp snatched it out of his hand.

"No beer now," Zapp said. "We need to find food. I don't care that we're stuck on this island in the middle of nowhere; I still will have my five meals a day. We need our nutrition to survive"

"But beer is what I need to survive, moron," Bender said.

"Is it just me or is Zapp getting dumber?" Kif asked.

"Yes, he is," Amy replied.

They slowly followed Zapp into the woods to go foraging for food.

After a while, Zapp got ahead of the group. None of them cared enough to try to catch up, but they soon heard a loud shout, "Food!"

The three ran ahead to see Zapp standing in front of a berry bush. It had small purple bunches on it. Kif, being an expert in survival skills stepped forward to examine them. However, before he could, Zapp reached for a handful and stuffed them in his mouth.

Kif sighed, but grabbed a berry anyway. After looking at it for a bit, he crushed it in his gloved hand and smelled it.

"This looks familiar," Kif stated.

"Then it must be good," Zapp concluded, eating another bunch.

"Let me finish," Kif said. "I believe I recognize this smell. I read somewhere that berries like these are used in laxatives."

Zapp was silent for a moment. Then he ran for a tree.

Kif just sighed. "Let's head back for camp."

The three had barely started when they heard a loud shout. It sounded like Fry. "HELP ME!"


	9. Chapter 9: Diagnosis

**Lost**

Chapter 9: Diagnosis

**Nothing to say but to thank Dead Composer for the review, which gave me the idea for this chapter. **

Kif, Amy, and Bender ran towards Fry's shouts. They reached a clearing to find something with horrible snapping claws. Bender ran up to Fry and punched the thing in the face. It fell to the ground, unconscious. Fry looked at it for a second before realizing it was Zoidberg.

"Bender!" Fry exclaimed, "You just hit Zoidberg."

"You're welcome," Bender replied casually.

"I wonder why he attacked Fry," Amy said.

Zoidberg soon started moving and eventually sat up and rubbed his head. He moaned, he still seemed to be in pain.

"Hey Zoidberg," Amy said, "Why'd you attack Fry?"

"What?" Zoidberg responded, "I didn't attack Fry. I was hungry, so I went into the woods to find something to eat. I went to this bush with delicious small bunches of purple berries, but most had been eaten. I turned back and saw this giant, walking trash bag."

"A trash bag?" Kif asked.

Leela looked down and saw the large leaves Fry was carrying. "Ohhh, you mean these?" she said, holding up two leaves. "Fry was carrying them over his back, they must have looked like a trash bag or a sack when held over Fry's back."

"Ok, I'm bored," Bender said, "Let's just get back to camp." He apparently had no interest in what happened to anyone else. The beer helped him work perfectly again, no doubt.

Amy and Kif walked back to see if Zapp was finished. What they saw was very surprising. Zapp was back at the bush, eating the few remaining berries that were there. Then, he clutched his stomach and ran behind a tree, again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was nighttime when both groups and Zoidberg were comfortably settled back at their main camps. Hermes and the Professor had successfully made a super-rocket, which they claimed would be much easier to see in outer space. They were just putting the finishing touches on it when they heard a voice whisper from the bushes at the edge of the forest, "Professor, over here."

The Professor looked up from his work and went to where the voice was heard. He saw that Amy and Kif were crouched on the ground.

"We need your help, Professor," Amy said.

"We think something is wrong with Zapp," Kif said. "We all know that he's an idiot, but he's been acting a bit too stupid. It's not like him to be this moronic."

And so Amy and Kif led the Professor to where Zapp was sitting. He was currently talking to Bender, who wasn't even paying one bit of attention to him. Bender just sat there, occasionally drinking a sip of beer, trying to imagine if there was a way to harm Zoidberg and Zapp at the same time.

"He doesn't seem to be _too _moronic," the Professor said.

"Go closer and listen to what he's saying. Bender's been pretty bored. We've decided to take turns trying to observe him to see what's wrong. He'd probably be glad to leave around now," said Kif.

The Professor got up and walked towards Zapp. Bender saw him and muttered, "Finally." He got off the rock he was sitting on and the Professor took his spot.

Kif and Amy watched as the Professor listened for about ten minutes until Zapp got up and went to a makeshift bed and fell asleep. The Professor sat for a few moments, thinking, until he got up and walked over to the other three members of Zapp's side of the island. "Come with me," was all he said.

The group followed the Professor over to where Fry, Leela, and Hermes were sitting, admiring how well the super-rocket looked. They looked up and saw the group come out from the edge of the woods.

"We have a problem," said Professor Farnsworth as the group from the forest sat down.

"What is it," asked Leela, sensing it had to do with Zapp.

"As you probably noticed Zapp has been acting unusually stupid recently," the Professor said, making sure the half that didn't get stuck with Zapp knew this.

"Duh," Bender said.

"Well," the Professor continued, "I was asked by Kif and Amy to see if there really is something with Zapp, and it turns out there is. Zapp has a bizarre case. He has never been with Leela and the rest of us, besides Kif, for such a long time. Of course, he's been trying to seduce Leela even before we crashed here. And, as usual, Leela has rejected him, every time. Also, Zapp is used to being adored almost unconditionally by the public, as he is a famous figure. Zapp isn't accustomed to the treatment we've been giving him. It's been distracting him, blocking him from rational thought."

The group was silent for a while, until Kif spoke up. "So what you're saying, is that the only way for us to make Zapp's condition to improve is let him get attention from us, like when he's by his fans."

"No," said the Professor. "That's only playing a minor part in it. The bigger problem is his interaction with Leela. The only way that will ensure his improvement as of right now is to let him seduce Leela."

The entire group was silent as they stared at Leela. Slowly and quietly she spoke. "There is no other way? None at all?"

"Well," the Professor said, thinking carefully, "If we were to escape, Zapp could be put back into public eye, where all the galaxy's idiots could worship him once again."

"Great!" Leela said, cheering up, "With that super-rocket, we could aim it towards a planet and get their attention, and be out of here, because I will _never _let Zapp seduce me again."

"Uhhh, Leela," Fry said, slightly uncertainly, "I think you may have to let Zapp seduce you."

"What! Why?" asked Leela, shocked that Fry would think that.

"Because," Fry said, nervously as Leela stared at him, "Zapp's launching that rocket."

"What!" everyone exclaimed, minus Fry and Bender. Bender was enjoying himself after he got his beer. But sure enough, Zapp was standing a small distance away, lighting the rocket, ready to launch it out to an area where no one had any idea if anyone lived there.

"Zapp, no!" Leela screamed as the fuse was lit. She ran towards him, hoping to stop the fuse before it was too late, but her leg was still injured, and she couldn't run very fast. She couldn't make it in time, and watched as the rocket launched into the sky, disappearing, along with her hopes.


	10. Chapter 10: Found

**Lost**

Chapter 10: Found

**Okay. It's been two months since I last updated. Between now and then I've had countless tests and projects, and an unbelievable amount of writer's block. I reread some parts of the story, and noticed it begins to grow a little OOC, so I watched some episodes of Futurama and took a few parts from it and, along with a few ideas, made a better ending. Hope you like the last chapter. **

Bender laughed. After regaining his stash of beer, liquor, and other forms of alcohol, he had been in a really good mood. And nothing could make his mood better than watching others sink into a bad mood.

"Looks life you'll have to hook up with Zapp," Amy said to Leela.

Leela looked towards the Professor, with a look of anxiety in her eye. "Isn't there any other option?" she asked him.

"I'm sorry Leela," the Professor said, "If we have any hope of surviving here, we must ensure that Zapp can't bring us harm."

Leela let out a sigh of defeat. She started to trudge over to Zapp, only to hear Bender call out her name. She turned around to see him walking towards her, "Yes, Bender?" she asked, hoping he'd give some words of advice or comfort.

"I just want you to know," he said, "No matter what happens with you and Zapp, I'll be recording the whole thing."

Leela let out a sigh. She walked towards Zapp once more, only to here Bender's call her name again. Before waiting to here what he had to say, she shouted, "No, you can't sell the video on the internet!"

"That's not what I was going to say, but thanks for the idea!" Bender shouted back. "I was going to tell you that the Professor said that as soon as Zapp starts acting normal again, you can stop, instead of letting him seduce you all the way."

Leela was thankful for this information, but still upset about the task at hand. She walked up behind Zapp, who was muttering something about his ship's holo-shed. She poked him on the shoulder, and as he turned around, she kissed him.

Bender had snuck behind a bush, and was recording the scene with a video recorder he had grabbed from the Planet Express Ship. "Oh yeah, this is gold," he said with a laugh as the scene in front of him continued on.

After a long kiss, Leela broke off from Zapp to see his reaction. Zapp let out a small growl and reached for Leela's shirt. She pushed his hand away, uncertain if the kiss had restored Zapp to his normal self.

"My, my," said Zapp, apparently feeling much better. "Twice in one day? It seems to me that you are feeling it. The Urge. Now come, let's take it one step further. I find the most erotic part of a woman is the boobies."

Leela groaned and walked away, fighting the temptation to punch Zapp in the gut.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Not too far away, in outer space, sat Lrrr, of the planet Omicron Persei 8, in his spaceship. He was overseeing the repair to his ship from a bizarre and completely random attack not too long ago. Just as repairs seemed to be finished, the ship shook with immense force. It had just been hit again.

"What happened this time!" roared Lrrr, of the planet Omicron Persei 8. A crewmember told him that the ship had been hit with another rocket. Lrrr, of the planet Omicron Persei 8, immediately vaporized him with the ray gun he carried around. He then turned another crewmember.

'Trace the rocket's path and find who did this!" Lrrr, of the planet Omicron Persei 8, ordered.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was nighttime on the lone moon the Planet Express crew was stranded on. Leela stared up at the stars. She was concerned about her future on this island. How often would she need to get close to Zapp? What if he started wanting more and more? It was worrying her greatly. She heard a sound, turned around, and saw Fry.

"You OK?" he asked.

"Yeah," Leela sighed. "I was just looking at those stars." She looked up and saw some a new one. She hadn't noticed it before. It almost looked like it was moving.

"Hey Fry," Leela asked. "What do you think of that star right there? It almost looks like…"

Leela had realized what they were before she finished her sentence. She stood up and rushed over to everyone else as fast as she could. "SHIP!" she shouted.

Everyone looked up, and indeed, there was a moving shape, obviously heading towards them. All the survivors: Fry, Leela, Farnsworth, Kif, Amy, Zoidberg, Zapp, Hermes, Bender, and even Nibbler, started shouting and waving into the sky.

However, their joy soon died down. As it drew closer, they could see the details of the ship and determine that it belonged to Lrrr, of the planet Omicron Persei 8. That was not a good thing. The entire group rushed into some near by bushes to hide from the irritable leader.

After the ship landed, the entire crew stepped out, about twenty in all. There had been more, but Lrrr, of the planet Omicron Persei 8, had been really fond of his ray gun recently. He ordered two of the crewmembers to stay and guard the ship, while the rest would look for the source of the rocket.

The Planet Express group discussed amongst themselves what to do as Zapp instructed Kif on proper bathing techniques. "You need to use the brush in a more circular motion when washing my back…"

"What are we going to do?" asked Amy, "It's only a matter of time before they find us."

"I have an idea. It's risky and even life threatening, so I nominate Zoidberg for the task."

"Whaaa?" said Zoidberg, surprised by the fact he was getting attention.

"Omicronians are just giant Popplers," started Leela.

Before she could finish, Zoidberg lunged towards the two Omicronian guards, desperate for a good meal. While he wasn't able to eat such large creatures, the scenes that followed his lunge had left the Omicronian guards unconscious. And covered in saliva.

"What happened?" asked Zapp, oblivious to what had occurred.

"We convinced that filthy crab to try to eat those guards," said Hermes. "They look like giant Popplers."

"Popplers? Where?" asked Zapp, still oblivious.

Leela, taking advantage of the moment pointed out into the thickest part of the forest. Zapp took off, leaving everyone, and safety, behind.

The rest of the survivors snuck onto the Omicronian ship. Leela sat down at the controls. "Fly us off this moon!" ordered the Professor.

The crew flew off the uncharted moon. The last thing they saw on it was Zapp being chased by a very angry Lrrr.

**The End**


End file.
